The Crimes of Love
by zilco
Summary: i was just listening to this song 9 Crimes and thought, why not write something... and i was thinking of gwen and jack, so here it is. its a song-fic kinda. One shot - read and review.


Gwen found herself staring across the Hub at Jack where he stood leaning across Tosh's desk

AN: This is just a little something I threw together. I kinda like it, even though it's a little weird. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review at the end… I love feedback

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood; I'm just an avid fan.

All "scenes" are fictional and the song is 9 Crimes by Damien Rice.

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_

Gwen found herself staring across the Hub at Jack where he stood leaning across Tosh's desk. Lately she'd found herself doing that a lot; even now as her fingers moved across her engagement ring she couldn't stop. Gritting her teeth unconsciously she turned away back to her computer, trying to loose herself in the profile she was writing. For once it had been a slow day and the team was catching up on work. Owen was in his lab, Tosh and Jack were working on a new systems program and Ianto was bustling around keeping things clean and serving tea. Letting her hair sweep across the side of her face she peeked across at Jack again, only to find him looking in her direction. Her cheeks flushed quickly in response and she tore her eyes away, forcing her mind back to Rhys, her fiancé.

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?  
With you..._

Gwen Cooper had a habit of getting into the middle of everything, of being the one dragged into getting in trouble. And thus she found herself once again in harms way with a gun against her temple and an iron clad arm snagged around her waist.

"Let her go!" Jack's voice rang clear and full of authority. The possessed man holding Gwen gave a cackling laugh.

"I apparently chose the right bargaining chip," the man said, his voice, a vipers hiss. His smirk was stretched out of proportion, beyond evil.

"Just shot him Jack!" Gwen called, her voice relatively calm for the situation she was in. Yes she'd love not to die, but if that meant she'd save the world, she'd be okay. Owen and Tosh both flinched at her calling, their fingers going to their own triggers. Jack's face was pure torment, he was trying to hold it together but all he could see was the blood running from Gwen's earlier wound, forgotten in the adrenalin fuelled moment.

"JACK!" Gwen cried again, her voice twisted in pain as the man pulled her closer to the gapping cliff behind them. The man laughed dementedly, his arm pulling tighter across her wound and she sucked in her breath; she refused to scream. Steeling himself and gritting his teeth Jack pulled the trigger, the shot vibrated through the air and the man went tumbling out into the black, while Gwen fell forward. He was beside her in a minute.

"You just killed an innocent man," Gwen forced out in a strained tone.

"He almost killed you," he replied, the pain in his tone was enough to make Gwen focus on his face and wonder what else he might do to save her.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Curled up in Rhys' arms watching a movie Gwen felt content… but not complete. This was one of the only evenings she actually spent at home since Jack had come back. While Rhys never said anything she knew he didn't like it, so tonight she'd made the effort; that and the fact that she'd almost kissed Jack again that day. She was marrying Rhys; she had his ring on her finger to prove that she loved him. Looking at the offending piece of metal around her fourth finger she remembered back to when Jack had first seen it, his reaction, the feel of his lips on her cheek… pushing that thought quickly from her mind she turned in his arms and kissed Rhys hungrily.

"I take it we're not finishing the movie?" he said, willingly kissing her back.

"Not a chance," she replied, loosing herself in familiar arms, but wishing it were someone else…

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you? _

The door cycled open and Gwen stepped into the Hub, her bag in her arms as she ferreted around inside for her cell phone. Rhys had been calling all morning concerning wedding plans and she'd turned it on silent; feeling maybe this was wrong she'd decided to turn the sound on again.

"Lost something?" a familiar voice asked from beside her, startled she dropped her bag to the floor, spinning to face him.

"Sorry," Jack said with a cheery laugh, crouching on the ground with her to grab her scattered belongings.

"No you're not," Gwen mumbled back, trying to keep the grin off her face; no matter what happened when Jack was around she was always smiling with him.

"Well… maybe not…" Jack replied with another trademark grin, "Looks like you've missed some calls," he added, picking up her phone, he scrolled through the caller ID's.

"Rhys has wedding ideas," Gwen replied moving over to peer at her phone took.

"I'll say he does," Jack replied turning to look at her, finding her face quite close to hers Gwen felt her heart beat faster and he breath come shallower.

"Nervous?" he whispered unintentionally, not moving away; not that she was moving either.

"Always…" she whispered back, her body moving closer to his.

"Yo, Jack, Gwen! What you doing on the floor?" Owen called out, coming out his lab and spotting the duo. Gwen flew backwards guiltily; she'd been a little too close to kissing Jack.

"Dropped my bag…" Gwen mumbled, grabbing her stuff up, flinging it into her purse and fleeing for her desk, leaving Jack staring wistfully after her.

_Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright with you?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright with you?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_(Is that alright? Yeah)  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you? _

"Gwen… you okay?" Rhys asked, rolling over in their bed to look at his fiancé. Gwen was staring at the ceiling, remembering the look in Jack's eyes earlier in the week. Every time she thought of that look, her heart went faster and her breath came quicker.

"Yea…" Gwen replied readily, glancing at him then away. Sighing she pulled herself up, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, climbing out of bed, pulling on some clothes and heading out the door, leaving Rhys confused.

Walking down the street with her hands in her pockets she tumbled through the thoughts in her head. Was her affection for Jack just that? Or was it something more? Something deeper? Shaking her own head in confusion she hardly seemed aware there was another presence near-by; until she walked right into him.

"Jack!" she said with surprise, her hands going out to clutch him so she wouldn't fall, his own coming to rest on her waist.

"Hey there," he replied with that grin. Gwen felt herself smile; having him there made her whole… but her betrayal of Rhys felt like lead in her heart.

"You okay?" he asked her, one hand coming up to brush hair from her face, she nodded numbly her own hand coming up to stop his.

"Do you ever feel guilty Jack?" she asked him.

"Not with you…" he said gently, his head dipping down and his lips touching hers. Pressing closer her hands wound around his neck and she kissed him harder.

"That's alright with me…" she said gently before kissing him again; feeling home, safe and loved.

_Is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright, yeah?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright, yeah?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright, is that alright?  
Is that alright with you? _


End file.
